


Across the Universe

by secretlyryanross



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Also first fic for this fandom, Drug Use, Drugs, Fluff, M/M, Marijuana, Out of Character, Recreational Drug Use, Schmoop, Teenagers, i wrote this bc i haven't smoked in a while and i love lashton, this probably sucks bc i wrote it in an hour and i haven't slept in a while
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:42:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21523240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/secretlyryanross/pseuds/secretlyryanross
Summary: "...So, like, you've done this before?" Luke asks in a hushed tone.-Or, Ashton smokes pot sometimes and Luke is curious about trying it.
Relationships: Luke Hemmings/Ashton Irwin
Comments: 6
Kudos: 41





	Across the Universe

**Author's Note:**

> So, like, I just had the urge to write this. I've been up all night and it just...came to my mind. Sorry if it's weird or bad :/ I know it's pretty out of character.

“...So, like, you’ve done this before?” Luke asks in a hushed tone, feet tucked underneath him on Ashton’s bed. They were at the drummer’s house, a little bit past midnight so that Harry, Lauren, and Ash’s mom were already fast asleep. Ashton sat next to him, a comfortable smile on his face as he looked up at Luke. 

“Yeah, like...not a lot, but...enough to know a little about it.” He says, and Luke looks down at his hands. He had known that Ashton was adventurous, as well as a little older so it didn’t surprise him to know that the boy had done something like this before. 

Ashton was sat with his back against his bed frame, a small tray on his crossed legs. He seemed focused, to Luke, as he held a small, split open cigarillo in between two of his fingers. Luke had only given pot a few thoughts in his life, never dwelled or even thought he’d try it. But as soon as Ashton had even mentioned it, the thought just wouldn’t leave his mind.

He tended to be a bit of a sucker when Ashton was involved. Mostly anything the older boy did just seemed to captivate him, had him unconsciously thinking more about things he’d hardly given a damn about. Weed was one of those things. Luke felt nervous, sure, but watching as Ashton licked around the edges of the blunt like he’d been doing this for ages, and seeing the calm to the other boy dampened those feelings just enough. 

“First time for me was...a little rough. Hurts the lungs well enough.” Ashton says as he presses down the edges, “It’s all about the way you breathe it in, though. Should come naturally, but I’m here to help.”

Luke nods, licks over his lip ring, “Is it bad for you?” He asks, and he feels a little dumb asking. Maybe he should’ve looked this stuff up, but he always did rush into things. 

“I mean, the weed? No. The cigar, yeah, but in moderation, it shouldn’t really do much of anything.” Ash looks up at Luke as he finishes up packing the ends. “I guess smoking anything isn’t great for you, though, to be honest.” He then adds, “You don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”

Luke is quick to say, “No, no, I want to. I’m interested, just, uh...yeah.” Luke trails off and Ashton nods, seems to take this as a cue to grab the lighter sat next to him and set his tray aside. 

“Awesome!” And with that Ashton scoots over to the side of his bed, putting his feet on the ground and getting up to walk over to the only window in his room. “We gotta blow the smoke out of the window or my room will smell a bit worse than if we didn’t.” He explains and Luke gets the message, untucks his legs and stands to follow the older boy. 

As he reaches Ashton, the lighter is flicked to life and Ashton puts one end of the blunt to his lips. Luke watches as the paper cherries, Ashton’s lips puckered as he inhales the first tendrils of smoke. Seconds pass before the drummer takes it away from his lips, the lighter going out and soon after smoke comes back out of Ashton’s mouth and out into the warm night air.

Luke’s nose is met with the peculiar smell of pot and lighter fluid. It wasn’t the worst smell and actually did remind him of the few times the drummer had come to band practice smelling similar. 

“Ok, so,” Ashton goes to hand the blunt over, motioning for Luke to take it, “You’re just gonna want to take it straight back, that’s the method I find works best. Like, inhale it without hesitation or it’ll make you cough more.” 

Luke takes the blunt from Ashton and, with a look of uncertainty, brings it up to his lips. The cherry on the end radiates heat and only now does Luke feel his nerves spike. He’d just seen Ashton do it, and he’d seen enough people smoke cigarettes before to feel like he’d get it right. But he still didn’t know exactly what to expect. 

He gives it a go, sucking lightly on the end and trying to do as Ashton says. He ends up coughing out the smoke immediately, holding the blunt away from him as he does so. He sees Ashton’s face light up a little, amused, but he really didn’t expect it to hurt as much as it did. He felt like someone sucker-punched him in the lungs. 

“F-fuck me, that hurts.” He gets out through coughs, and this makes Ashton giggle.

“Well, you definitely did that better than I did my first time.” He shrugs, “I know you might not want to, but you should definitely try again.” 

Luke definitely didn’t want the pain, but he did want the feeling he knew would come with it. And with Ashton saying for him too continue, he knew he would. Because it was Ashton saying it.

So back up to his lips goes the blunt and he inhales the smoke for the second time, burning down the end just a little more. It stings, much like the first, and he coughs again, but he felt like he got marginally more this time. 

“Better, better.” Ash giggles out and this time takes the blunt from the coughing boy. Luke catches his breath just in time to watch Ashton bring the blunt back up to his mouth. It’s almost sexual, the way Ashton breathes it in, holds it, and then slowly lets it out. Luke could watch him do it for hours. 

He knows he’s got a crush on his bandmate. Has known it ever since Ashton played with them for the first time and he got to see just how passionate the other boy was about basically everything. Has known it since Ashton first started hanging out with them, and from then Luke was just barely able to hide these feelings away. 

After Ashton takes his two hits, he ashes the blunt out of the window before handing it back to Luke again. “Here,” he says and Luke takes it once again. 

This time he attempts to do it with more finesse. He inhales, feels that burn in his lungs, almost an itch, and he really does want to cough. He manages to hold it in for just a second before rushing to let it out, but he doesn’t cough and Luke almost wants to high five himself. He looks at Ashton, who is grinning and nudges Luke in a way of congratulations. 

“A quick learner, eh?” 

Luke smiles, shrugging off the compliment before taking his second hit and then handing it back to Ashton carefully. He finds the more he tries, the less it gets, and by the time it’s handed back to him again, it's a lot easier than the first puff. Ashton is watching him with a look Luke can’t gauge, so he decides to turn his attention away as the smoke exits from his mouth and out the window.

It goes on like this until the blunt is nothing but a roach and Luke’s head feels a little swimmy, his body relaxed. They move afterwards to sit on Ashton’s bed again, side by side, Luke opting to bring his phone out and social scroll for a little while. He felt different, warm. His thoughts weren’t running as rampant and he found himself zoning out and focusing on the touch of Ashton’s arm up against his own. 

“How ya’ feelin?” Ashton asks and it almost startles Luke, because he was focusing so much on the other boy that he didn’t expect the silence to be broken.

“Warm.” Luke says and giggles, “Kinda...out of it? I dunno. Like, everything is just really nice. And…” He trails off, looking over at Ashton, his phone forgotten about. He felt braver, with the drug in his system. Possibly, just a little more stupid, but with that came a braveness. 

“And?” Ashton breathes and Luke, who was a little out of it but not enough to feel like he was imagining, swore he saw Ashton glance down at his lips. 

“You’re warm.” He blurts out, and his anxiety isn’t even present to make him feel like an idiot.

“Too warm?” Ash asks, and Luke shakes his head in a no. 

“No.” He reiterates, “Pleasantly.” 

“You’re high.” Ashton states, and he giggles. Luke swears that it’s the best thing he’s ever heard in that moment. 

“You...are too?” He questions, not really knowing what to look for. Ashton nods, his tongue running across his lower lip as he smiles. 

“Yeah. I feel nice. Weed helps me feel more like me, sometimes.” Luke doesn’t really know what Ashton means by that, but he feels like he can understand. 

“I feel like...different. But I think I get that.” Luke states, but it does come out sounding more like a question. Ashton and him were so close now, he could really see the drummer’s blown pupils and pretty hazel eyes. 

“You’re very pretty, Luke,” Ashton whispers, and it’s almost too quiet for the singer to hear, but as he does it makes a blush creep onto his face. 

“Oh.” He says, and it’s possibly the dumbest response ever, but it makes Ashton’s smile bigger anyway. 

“I never thought you’d be interested in doing something like this.” Ashton admits, “Like, maybe Calum? But it surprised me that you were the first to question me about it. But...I’m glad.” And Luke is the one to smile at that, ducking his head a little bit. 

“I’m interested in everything you do.” It comes out before he can even think about it, but he’s not bothered by it. 

It’s Ashton’s turn to stumble out an oh, which makes Luke look up again. They lock eyes, and it feels like time is either going very slow or rapidly speeding up as Ashton is leaning in. Luke doesn’t stop him, and he knows where this is going, as Ashton’s lips are centimeters from his.

“I want to kiss you.” Ash says right before he’s there, “But I don’t want to take advantage of you while you’re high.” 

Luke sighed, “You wouldn’t be,” He rushes out, “I’ve wanted to kiss you for a while now.” And maybe that’s enough for Ashton because he’s reaching out and putting his hand over Luke’s. Before Luke registers anything else he feels chapped lips against his own, warm and inviting. He pushes back into them, the cool metal of his lip ring being warmed by the other boys mouth.

It’s over what feels like too fast, because Ashton is pulling back sooner than Luke wanted. 

“I really enjoy kissing you, but I don’t want this to only happen when we’re high. And I don’t want to take any more steps because I don’t want them to be hazy memories.” It’s honest and has Luke smiling because Ashton would react like that. But, also, he does feel the same. Even though he’s aching for more, he knows he’d kick himself for it when he’s sober. 

“I understand.” He says, and takes Ashton’s hand that is still covering his and interlocks his fingers with it. “Can we just, like, lay down together? I feel kinda sleepy, anyway.” This is pretty true, but more than anything, he just wants to cuddle Ashton close to him. The older boy agrees pretty fast, and without further words, scoots down the bed. Luke follows, and as they get situated they end up laying on their sides, with Ashton pressed into Luke’s chest. 

It felt normal, them being like this, Luke’s arm wrapped around Ashton, the smell of ash clinging to their clothes and hair. They both felt warm enough to not need the blanket underneath them, and besides Luke was too tired to mess with it anyway. With Ashton’s window still open, Luke could hear the sounds of the night as well as Ashton’s slow breathing, and he felt at peace with the marijuana in his system. 

They both fell asleep like that, waking up the next morning in the same position, remembering the night before. They’d have a lot of things to work out, but both boys felt a similar excitement flood them with scenarios of what was to come.

And Luke knew that he wanted things with Ashton to become his normal.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you liked it? Constructive criticism is welcome!


End file.
